Of Love And Fanfiction: Crystal Clear
by AerisSerris
Summary: Gwen's life has never been the epitome of happiness, but even the tough Goth has her limits - luckily for her, Bridgette will always be there to pick up the pieces. For "Of Love And Fanfiction", enjoy!


**Okay, so I totally fluked on the last "Of Love And Fanfiction" challenge for Eva x Ezekiel... But I have good reasons! My computer's been screwing up on me lately so it's difficult accessing my WordPad, and when I got an idea (carnivals are great for that!) I'd forgotten when the deadline was. xP**

**But I'm back with a Gwen x Bridgette one-shot, the theme being Feeling Alone! But man, Gwen x Heather, Gwen x Trent, and now Gwen x Bridgette? It's official, Gwen's my pairing whore in this contest. xD **

**So without further ado, my friends...**

**Main Pairing: Gwen/Bridgette**

**Side Pairings: Mentioned Gwen/Duncan, mentioned Heather/Duncan**

**Warning(s): Profanity and almost fighting, as well as mentioned death, so... It's also Yuri, but that should be obvious.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, Bridgette, Gwen, or anyone else that I may mention in this ficlet.**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"God, what's her deal?"

"I bet she just got dumped. With hair like that, it's no clue why!"

These voices came from two skimpily dressed, busty, and mean girls with poorly applied make-up, not bothering to keep their voices down. Gwendolyn Carter, or Gwen as she preferred, looked up, the tears still fresh and leaking through her grey eyes.

"Oh my God! Vicky, keep your voice down!" The one with brown hair said, nudging her friend. The two stood about ten feet away, both sitting on the bar counter with their tacky heels swaying over the side. They both giggled, not bothering to hide their gaze from the Goth girl of whom they spoke.

"Fuck off," Gwen snarled harshly, standing up with her fists clenching so hard that the nails pressed into her hands started to make the skin bleed. "I mean it. I'm not in the fucking mood, so go away."

The two trampy girls stared at one another. "What's your deal?" The second one, a platinum blonde (apparently Vicky), said. "No wonder you were dumped."

The brunette and the blonde's eyes both widened, though, as Gwen stood and walked over, slowly, like a big cat, until she was face to face with the two. "Let me get this through your stupid, drunken, slutty skulls." She hissed. "I. Was. Not. Dumped. Why I'm upset is not your business, so just go and, with all due respect, go fuck yourselves."

The blonde, Vicky, growled. "Make me, Goth bitch." Her friend giggled, a cruel smile forming on her horribly bright pink lips.

One guy looked over from the pool table. "Cat fight!" He leered, an ugly grin on an equally ugly face.

Gwen had had enough of this. She'd already had a horrible day, and these tramps weren't helping. She held up her fist, rubbing the knuckles. She was more than ready to punch the lights out of this bitch...

"Girls, girls, stop! Please!" A soft voice suddenly said, a tanned hand on Gwen's shoulder holding her back. "Violence won't solve anything!"

"Yes, it will! It'll get this slut to shut up!" Gwen said angrily, her grey eyes not leaving Vicky's own brown gaze.

"And this Gothic loser can learn her place!" Vicky sneered.

The girl holding her back sighed. "Girls, please! I don't know why you're fighting, but please, break it up!"

Gwen glared more harshly before letting go of her fighting stance. "Fine. Just leave me alone... _**please**_." The last word was forced and harsh, but it was enough to make the girl holding her let go.

"Fine. Just go fu - have fun..." Vicky's voice faltered under the look that the other girl gave her.

Vicky and her friend left, the laughter in her throat now being released as she leaned on the brunette. Gwen glared after the two before turning to grab her coat, black of course.

"Are you okay, miss?" Gwen jumped, startled, as the girl with the tanned hand and the soft voice spoke up again. She hadn't looked at her once, and in heat of the hatred bubbling inside her, she'd forgotten she was there.

"Oh, I'm fine. She didn't really do anything to me... me..." As Gwen turned to speak properly to the girl, face to face, her voice faltered.

She would never forget the gorgeous blonde haired surfer girl with the sea-green eyes, even if it had been a good six years since Total Drama had ended. Bridgette looked almost exactly the same as it had six years ago, the only differences being that her hair was shorter and more tidy and her clothes were more feminine than they had been.

"Oh my God! Gwen Carter, is that you?" Bridgette said in astonishment, her eyes even brighter than they usually were.

"Only if you happen to be Bridgette Pine." Gwen joked weakly, the feeling of joy a foreign one this past week.

The two girls simply stared at each other for a moment, before hugging each other tightly. "Oh, it's so good to see you again, Gwen!" Bridgette said happily, the two releasing each other. "How have you been?"

Her smile faltered, though, upon seeing the pained expression on Gwen's face. "Things... could be better. I-It's a long story, really." She added quickly, unsure of whether she wanted to discuss her current life.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Bridgette replied softly.

Gwen simply stared before replying. "Well... for one, Duncan left me. For _Heather_." She began.

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "You could do better than that jerk, anyway." She teased, warming the Goth's heart.

In truth, Bridgette had always thought of Gwen as more than 'just a friend.' Although she and Geoff were happy while it lasted, in truth, the party boy just paled in comparison to the ironically pale Goth girl. Gwen was beautiful, tough, smart, and indepedent, while Bridgette was not nearly as special in appearance, clumsy, and depended on whoever she was dating at the time - or at least Bridgette thought.

Bridgette had always liked both guys and girls - she simply couldn't help it. She had been in love with Geoff, and although she wasn't in love with Gwen, she could see the potential to do so when she looked into her eyes.

Was that strange? If so, Bridgette wasn't sure she wanted to be normal.

"What else?" Bridgette decided to break the silence, seeing as Gwen wouldn't continue.

Gwen's gaze dropped to the floor before looking up again, and Bridgette was shocked to see tears forming in her grey eyes.

"Is... is it that bad?" Bridgette asked slowly, wrapping an arm around her Goth friend. Gwen simply nodded, pressing her head into Bridgette's shoulder. The moment Gwen's cheek touched Bridgette's shoulder, though, a spark passed between them.

"I..." Bridgette swallowed. "Why don't you stay at my apartment tonight? We can make hot cocoa and catch up." She offered, suddenly feeling very foolish as the Goth's grey eyes met her own sea-green ones.

To her surprise and immense delight, Gwen nodded. "Cocoa... sounds very good right now." She smiled softly, lifting up her head.

"Then let's go. We can talk about what's bothering you so much when we arrive, okay?"

Gwen said nothing, but silently thanked God for this small blessing in her crazy and mixed-up life.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

The apartment was decorated with figurines of dolphins and other oceanic decor. It was warm, and felt exactly like how Gwen always that home should and would feel like - honey, with a trace of vanilla, burning from a stick of incense.

"My friend Rosalind got me into incense burning." Bridgette explained quickly.

Despite a cup of hot chocolate sitting in front of her, a dolphin-patterned blanket resting on her shoulders and her beautiful friend sitting in front of her, Gwen's heart still felt lonely and cold from the recent devolpments in her life.

"So," Bridgette began after taking a sip of cocoa, "what's happened that's troubling you so much?"

Gwen took a breath and a sip of cocoa before replying. "A few months ago, coincidentally a week after Duncan dumped me... my little brother Kyle got into a car accident. He's been in a coma for a while now, but a week ago my mom called me..." A tear escaped her left eye. "He passed away."

Gwen leaned forward, resting her head in her hand and sobbed, the cries racking her body as she began to talk about all of the happy times she and her brother shared.

"I've just... I've just felt so alone since it happened!" Gwen cried, sniffing. "He was... he didn't deserve it... damn that drunk driver, and... and damn him for feeling the need to go out to a party with his damned girlfriend Kelsi!"

Bridgette said nothing, but sat up and walked to Gwen. The Goth seemed to remember she was there and looked up, her eyes red and puffy. Bridgette continued to say nothing, but sat beside her, wrapping her arms around her. Gwen hesitated before hugging her back.

"I... I must look like a mess to you." Gwen said shyly, turning to face the surfer.

"Not to sound like a cheesy band, but a beautiful mess at the same time." Her tone took a more serious turn as Gwen's lips curled into a soft smile. "You know I'm here if you need anything, right?"

Gwen simply nodded and rested her forehead against Bridgette's. This unexpected contact made the surfer flush a crimson red, unable to stop the squeals of delight coursing in her heart. "I know..." She yawned softly, leaning back against the couch.

As her grey eyes closed, Bridgette couldn't help but smile - her unexpected actions flustered the surfer girl even after six years, and she couldn't say she didn't like the feeling.

She glanced at the clock - ten fifteen. Before too long, Gwen's rythmic breathing told her she was asleep.

Bridgette sighed softly. _Even after these years, you still amaze me Gwen..._

She tucked in the corners of the blanket around Gwen, then showed rather great strength (from years of surfing and athletics) by carrying the sleeping Goth bridal style to her own bed.

Bridgette went to sleep under her own blanket while Gwen continued to sleep in the dolphin blanket...

About an hour later, Gwen opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. Bridgette was about two feet away, breathing gently and softly.

Damning the consequences, she scooted over and wrapped her arms around her waist, taking delight in the happiness that flowed through her.

_At least I can count on you, Bridgette... at least with you, I know I'm not alone._

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Sheesh, I told myself I would finish this in the same week I started and I lied again. Sigh...**

**~AerisSerris**


End file.
